The Great Foal Search Part 1
The Great Foal Search Part 1 is the nineteenth episode of the first season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Plot Princess Skyla, Princess Yuna and the Mane 6's Kids are on their journey back home. The party One day in Canterlot, School was out for the young fillies and colts in Equestria and Princess Yuna, Princess Snowdrop, Princess Skyla, Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose, Princess Twila, Golden Apple, Arachna, Dragonsly, Brownie, Red Beret, Emerald, Tunder Spectrum, Blue Star and Sunbeam were out playing. That night/A new bunk bed for Yuna and Snowdrop Later that night, Hiro and Princess Luna had a surprise for Yuna and Snowdrop, They made them a new bunk bed, Yuna will sleep on top while Snowdrop will sleep on the bottom. The next morning/The Alicorn Wagon The next morning, Professor Ludwig Von Drake invented a new toy for the young foals, The Alicorn Wagon the best flying toy ever, Later, Yuna dosen't understand what was like being a good sister to Snowdrop, Then Luna wanted to show her something special, A Golden Pocket Watch which was once given by Princess Celestia with a picture of Yuna and Snowdrop together, It was the sign of their responsibility and love. The Alicorn Wagon on the loose! Later, Eddy accidentally knocks the Alicorn Wagon and goes on the loose, Then Yuna begin steering the Wagon for a flying test as she, Snowdrop, Skyla and the Mane 6's foals go and ride on it. Lost in the forest Yuna and her friends gets into a mattress truck, When Prince Hiro, Princess Luna, Prince Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Prince Flash Sentry, Applejack, Copper, Fluttershy, Humblebee, Pinkie Pie, Hoof Trooper, Rarity, Spike, Rainbow Dash and Lightning Storm came to pick up their foals, Ed, Double D and Eddy explained that they've vanished out of nowhere with the Alicorn Wagon and they were shocked. Anti-Pesto Back in Business!/Search Begins Meanwhile, Wallace, Gromit and Fluffles just heard the news at the school that Yuna, Snowdrop, Skyla and the Mane 6's Foals have gone missing, So they got help from The League of Extraordinary Gentlemice and The Rescue Rangers including Fidget the Bat and Olivia Flaversham, Then they met up Prince Dusty Crophopper and the others on a search along with 1, 2, 3 and 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, WALL-E, EVE, Tigatron and Airazor and so the search for the missing foals has begun. Fleeing from Captain Gutt/Finding the clues Meanwhile in the forest, Yuna and her friends heard an evil laugh from Captain Gutt, they get in the Alicorn Wagon and rolled down the hill. Then, Yuna and her friends gets into the river and made the Alicorn Wagon as a boat. Meanwhile the rescue team soon find Skyla's crown on the side of the road near the forest, then Mucker and Double-D come up from the forest and tell the group they found hoof tracks in the forest, So Tigatron, WALL-E, EVE, Basil, Dr. Dawson, Fidget, Olivia, Bernard, Bianca and Jake search around the forest and met up with Buck the one eyed Weasel. On the river Meanwhile on the river, Yuna, Snowdrop, Skyla and the others found a safe place to make camp, then Red Beret found some old train tracks nearby. So they got the Alicorn Wagon on the track. Telling a camp story/Spending the night That night, The young princesses and foals told some camp stories, Princess Yuna told her stories about how she and Snowdrop spend some time with their Aunt Celestia and witness how She sang to Mewtwo as Shifu plays his flute, Golden Apple told her story about her first Apple Family Reunion when she was just a baby filly and Brownie and Red Beret told their story about how they spend their summer with their Grandparents and Aunts, Including their Aunt Maud Pie and Uncle Cheese Sandwich, After the story, They gone to sleep in the shelters they made. Trivia * Songs #Tarzan Boy #Rescue Aid Society #Song of Animaria #Will The Sun Ever Shine Again? Category:Iamnater1225